A computing device may encrypt files to prevent others from reading the contents of the files. The computing device may encrypt files using either symmetric encryption or public key encryption. In symmetric encryption, the computing device uses the same key to encrypt and decrypt files. In public key encryption, the computing device uses a public key to encrypt files and a private key to decrypt files. The computing device may use another public-private key pair for digital signatures by using the private key to sign and the public key to verify the signature.